planetoid3fandomcom-20200215-history
Mythology
Hello, and welcome to the Arks of the Gods on Dagoara, the largest collection of mythological works ever established in the entire Planetoid Galaxy! Made by the Gargreys and Fightgues, it holds all information upon everything mythology. Whether it's Narzelm, the Life Force, or galactic heroes and villians, it's here! Please enjoy your stay on Dagoara, and may Apollo n' Ares, be with thee... In Planetoid mythology, there is a certain order of levels that categorize the power of every being in the galaxy. POWER LEVEL 1 - The most weak of all levels, level 1 accounts for all plants, cells, and quite a few animals, as well. It rarely includes races, but it mostly represents beings whom lack a full mind and can't really use faith attributed abilities. POWER LEVEL 2 - The most basic of all levels, level 2 consists of most of a race's population. For these are civilian beings whom have no formal training in fighting, and don't really have any specialties, either. POWER LEVEL 3 - The most powerful most beings of the galaxy really ever become, level 3 is when a being is given formal training in attack and defense. The being could be a law enforecement agent, a military officer, etc. A being can also be at this level if they have some sort of training in weapons, as well. POWER LEVEL 4 - Level 4 is when things start to heat up. A being gets to level 4 when they (1.) genetically alter themselves wth science to become genetically superior to most beings with special abilities, or (2.) practice in a faith so much that they begin to have some of the powers that their God has. For example, if a being worshiped Apollo, it would be able to study the Arts more properly and have a few more abilities such as telekinesis or telepathy, but if a being worshiped Onixoid, it would become very random, would be able to create matter, and be extremely, extremely randomly lucky. Only few from all across the galaxy have been able to reach this level. This level can also be achieved at death, as well. For when a being dies, their energy, or soul, enters the Life Force, and this stretches their faith abilities enormously. POWER LEVEL 5 - Level 5 is when a being becomes so powerful from the abilities aquired from the previous level that they are most likely able to destroy an entire planet! Most notably, they are known as Galactic Lords, and are also very known to be immortal from aging, however, can still be killed. Most Galactic Lords got to where they are now by faith instead of science, but sometimes a being can get to this level by science, as well. Very, few get to this level, for only about a dozen of them exist. This is also the level where the High Spirits are at. For these Spirits are extremely powerful souls from the Life Force whom can manifest their actual spirit as a physical being, and can go from the Life Force to the physical world as they please. POWER LEVEL 6 - Level 6 is as powerful as a being could basically hope to become, for only Narzelm, or Damviren themselves can turn you into a level 6 being. A level 6 being is basically a Minor God, and can create and destroy like the Creators. However, these beings are very limited in their omnipotence, for they are usually only able to control one elemental force in the universe, and can rarely create anything other then races. '''POWER LEVEL 7 - '''Level 7 is the last of all levels, and the most powerful of them all. It is when you are a great Creator, or an evil Destroyer. Narzelm, Damviren, and Veadaya are all at level 7, and have their very own universes to create and destroy as they please.